marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Werner von Strucker
|gender = Male |title = |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (4 episodes) |actor = Spencer Treat Clark |status = Alive}} Werner von Strucker is the son of HYDRA's leader Wolfgang von Strucker. A few months after his father's death, he was persuaded by Grant Ward to join HYDRA and help him rebuild the organization. When he failed in his first mission, he abandoned Ward, seeking help from his father's old acquaintance Gideon Malick, but he was betrayed and tortured by Ward's thugs, causing him to fall into a coma. Biography Early Life Hidden from HYDRA The son of HYDRA's leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Werner von Strucker was raised away from his father's work and he felt resentment towards him, often going to Gideon Malick for support instead. Although he was aware of what his father did, he was not allowed to enter into that world of terrorism and world domination. Instead, von Strucker lived a life of luxury, using his father's money to purchase large boats and host parties with beautiful women. When his father was murdered by Ultron, HYDRA was destroyed Avengers: Age of Ultron and von Strucker inherited all of his father's money, with which he continued to fund his party life-style, using the name Alexander Braun to hide his family's connection to HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Captured by Grant Ward Proving himself Worthy ]] While hosting another party, von Strucker's boat suddenly became infested with rats which poured onto deck. While the women ran away in fear, Grant Ward appeared and began attacking von Strucker's security team. Despite their best efforts, the guards could not defeat the highly trained HYDRA agent and before long almost every guard was unconscious. When the final guard hit Ward in the face, von Strucker watched as Ward shot and killed him. Ward then turned his attention to von Strucker and captured him. demands Strucker's bank details]] Ward brought von Strucker to a secret warehouse where he began to berate the young millionaire over never having earned a single thing in his life, instead wasting all of his father's money on parties and expensive items like boats. Ward demanded that he hand over all his wealth to them by giving over his banking passwords; when von Strucker resisted, Ward punched him in the face and made it clear that he was not asking for his money but was going to get it. In order to force the passwords from him, Ward ordered his soldier Kebo to begin torturing him. ]] Kebo began to mercilessly beat von Strucker, mocking him for his cowardliness. However, von Strucker pretended to crawl away from Kebo out of fear, but instead grabbed a blade and stabbed his torturer in the leg before grabbing a solid item and hitting him repeatedly. Ward then entered the room; when von Strucker tried to use his family as leverage, Ward made it clear that he knew who he was, noting that Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was one of HYDRA's greatest leaders before dying a meaningless death. Ward told him that he had earned his respect and gave him tacos as a reward. Return to HYDRA ]] Grant Ward and von Strucker then explored the HYDRA base where they discussed their family histories, with von Strucker noting that he should have Ward killed for what he had done to him, as his father would have done. Ward insulted von Strucker's father before he explained that since Baron Strucker's death HYDRA had become fractured and he intended to rebuild it, offering von Strucker a place with him as he had earned his respect and proved his worth. First Mission .]] For his first mission working for the new HYDRA, von Strucker was instructed to enroll at Culver University to study Psychology 101. Arriving at the university, von Strucker introduced himself, keeping his alias of Alexander Braun, to his new instructor: Andrew Garner, the ex-husband of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May. Garner spoke to von Strucker, noting that most people take Psychology because of family issues; von Strucker assured him that his family was very special. Attack on Andrew Garner ]] Working under the order of Grant Ward, whose base of operations was under attack by Lance Hunter and Melinda May, von Strucker was ordered to corner Andrew Garner in a store. As the encounter was filmed for May to watch, von Strucker entered the shop alongside two other HYDRA agents and trapped Garner, who was confused by von Strucker's presence. The agents and von Strucker then revealed they were carrying fuel and a lighter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know ]] When Ward did not order him to stand down due to Hunter firing upon him and causing him to escape, von Strucker's orders remained to kill Garner. However, one of the shoppers was revealed to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who defended Garner but was soon shot and killed. As von Strucker hid from the gunfire, he horrifically watched as Garner stepped forward and suddenly transformed into Lash, a monstrous being with grey skin and long dreadlocks who massacred the HYDRA agents by using blasts of energy to rip open their chests.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide... In the resulting struggle, all of von Strucker's guards were killed by Lash and he barely managed to make it outside, despite being punched in the face by Lash as his first offense. Garner resumed his human form and looked over the chaos, using the lighter to set fire to the store. Having escaped the violence, von Strucker managed to run outside and duck behind a car moments before the entire store erupted in a huge fireball, leaving von Strucker in a state of shock at having witnessed the seemingly impossible and knowing he had failed Grant Ward, who would undoubtedly be furious at the failure. Seeking Help Gideon Malick's Advice ]] Knowing that Grant Ward would have him killed for failing to kill Andrew Garner, despite the circumstances of the failure, von Strucker took what money he had and flew to Lisbon, where he sought the help of his father's old HYDRA ally Gideon Malick, firstly gaining access to him via telephone. 's help]] As he was being given a whiskey by Malick, Strucker explained what had happened during the Attack on Andrew Garner to Malick, calling Ward a monster who would stop at nothing to have him killed for his failure, and begged him to help him to kill Ward. Strucker noted how Malick and his father must have dealt with people like Ward during their time running HYDRA, when Strucker tried to explain just what a scary man Ward could be, Malick explained that he knew who Ward was as he had known him when he was an untested youth. When Strucker asked if Malick would help him, Malick seemed sympathetic and agreed to take care of everything. Tortured ]] Gideon Malick instead betrayed von Strucker and gave up his location to Grant Ward, who sent Kebo to find him. Strucker was quickly overpowered by Kebo and his soldiers. Kebo tied him to a ceiling and proceeded to torture him by beating him mercilessly and cutting into his skin. Suddenly the door was kicked down by Melinda May and Bobbi Morse who were armed and ready for a fight. Kebo stabbed von Strucker in the gut before leaving May to fight the guards. ]] May subdued the guards and took off von Strucker's handcuffs, holding the bleeding boy in her arms before asking him where she could find Ward. Strucker told her what had happened when he had tried to assassinate Andrew Garner, revealing that he had witnessed Garner transform into a monstrous beast who had massacred the HYDRA guards. Knowing he was dying, von Strucker asked May what Garner was and she told him she did not know; von Strucker then closed his eyes, going into a coma.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory Questioned by S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] Wanting revenge on Gideon Malick for the assassination of Rosalind Price, Phil Coulson attempted to get von Strucker to release as much information as he could on Malick, in the hopes of discovering his location. Just after S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten von Strucker out of his comatose state, they started having troubles keeping Strucker alive as his brain was damaged due to his injuries sustained previously in Lisbon, Portugal, remembering the pain he endured of Kebo stabbing him multiple times as Strucker begged for the mercy of death. ]] Eventually, a hesitant Lincoln Campbell had managed to put Werner out of his state by shocking his head with electricity, allowing other areas of von Strucker's brain to stimulate. Strucker explained how Malick had sold him out to Grant Ward, gaining more glimpses of the pain he had felt when tortured by Ward's thugs and gave out how he had came in contact with Malick via telephone, which he gained access to by speaking to a HYDRA agent, and giving him the coded phase that allowed him to contact Malick.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Personality Outsiders would likely view Werner von Strucker as a privileged, pampered and weak party boy whose identity revolved around elaborate spendings, parties and his own inheritance. It has been shown however that Werner can defend himself as displayed by his vicious and cunning attack on Kebo when he was being tortured and seemingly helpless, was quickly able to turn the tables on him and overpower his captor. The son of infamous HYDRA operative, Wolfgang von Strucker, Werner knew the kind of man his father was but was detached from the world Strucker lived and often resented him for it. When granted the opportunity to join the new HYDRA, he accepted either to learn deeper about the kind of man his father was or abother way to spite Strucker a final time. Unfortunately, despite Werner's infamy amongst the HYDRA barracks, he was ultimately not his father's son due to his youthfulness and being so defactched from Strucker's world that he was unprepared for the brutality that came with being a HYDRA operative. Ward's arrogance at the time led him to believe that Werner was a capable asset despite receiving no formal training beforehand and he was too unhardened having been sheltered as a rich playboy, becoming completely shook by the way Andrew Garner transformed into the monstrous Lash when he was sent to kill him. Werner placed faith in Gideon Malick to help him, based on Malick's former friendship with his father but failed to see the ruthless pragmatist that Malick was until he was betrayed by him and tortured by Ward. Relationships Family *Wolfgang von Strucker † - Father Allies *HYDRA **Turkish Old Man **HYDRA Arsonist † **HYDRA Assassin † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May - Savior **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Lincoln Campbell † Enemies *Andrew Garner / Lash † - Target turned Attempted Killer *HYDRA **Grant Ward † - Ally turned Enemy **Gideon Malick † - Ally turned Enemy **Kebo † - Ally turned Attempted Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' (mentioned) ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' (mentioned) ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''Absolution ''(mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Werner von Strucker was the eldest child of Wolfgang von Strucker's three children and the half-brother of Andrea and Andreas von Strucker. He took control of HYDRA during one of his father's supposed deaths, who killed him upon his return to regain his power within the organization. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains